Hestia Jones In Space
by yankeetsunami
Summary: This is an alternate universe crossover Star Trek The Original Series/Discovery fanfiction completely surrounding my super kewl Mary Sue OC
1. An Optimistic Prologue

So, I know this is in the Star Trek section, but it only really borrows things from it like characters and group ideas. If that makes sense. It's like a rinsed-out mockery of sci-fi and was created basically for my 'super kewl oc' to hang out with my favourite characters from the Star Trek series.

Characters will be written out of character, settings will be badly described and worse. This isn't even in the Star Trek universe. I added a completely different history and different alien planets to this universe.

They're basically a rip off of Vulcan and the currently unknown Kelpien home world. This is basically a garbage fire. What's even worse is I made Sulu a girl because I thought that there weren't enough. If you want to keep reading this, the best I can wish you is mediocre luck, not even good luck.


	2. Montgomery Scott Has Two Evil Twins

**WARNINGS: Disassociation, reality is very trippy here**

'I feel like I'm going to vomit…' Hestia thought. Lights and sounds and sights flickered throughout all of her senses. She felt limbs in more places than the average four, phantom limbs sprouting from her torso and pins and needles inside her attached limbs. Was she standing or sitting? Was she even here?

"Oh…"

The voice was from an unidentifiable source. At best she could guess it was coming from inside her spine. Colours and shapes all began to weave together, the tapestry of this universe intertwining to become something half recognisable to her green eyes.

Metre long lights were ingrained into the walls of the cylindrical room. Hestia found it hard to see, this place was so bright. She tried to lift a hand to block out the incoming tsunami of information, but her arms remained locked in place.

She could feel muscles twitching and tendons contracting but reality refused to be bound by her humble wants. The cylindrical room slowly simmered down into something ingestible for her addled brain.

What wasn't holding light, the walls appeared to be a crème colour. It clashed with the navy roof. What an eyesore. That, or there was a popped blood vessel in her eye. Her eyes burned.

Hestia tried to call out for help, for sound to bubble out of her throat. The well remained dry and no such plea erupted. Her throat contracted, and her lungs filled with air but the labours remained sterile.

She heard a low piercing pitch erupt through her skull, like when you drop a microphone from a high place. The closest thing she could compare it to is whales singing a G7 note. It stung.

"Oh! I am so sorry miss, uh, but there's no need to worry-" came a thickly accented voice.

"Fuck off" Hestia croaked. Serotonin flooded her skull. To be in control of something so minor as her own voice was a welcome privilege. The world around her dimmed and she saw that she indeed had her arm up.

It was not simply covering her face however. Her own nails had dug into the flesh surrounding her left eye. Slowly, she pulled away her shaking limb. Blood had dampened her fingertips. Hestia realised she still could not yet see out of her right eye.

"No, no, don't worry, I'm a part of the Starfleet! I promise I'll get you back to… Uh, where are you from?" three men around her spoke. They were triplets. They were different men. They all spoke with one mouth.

Noises bubbled out of her throat as she tried to answer him. Sounds popped and buzzed and hummed in an effort to communicate with them. All at once the three men cringed, holding a hand warily at their hips.

"W-W-What's… A starfeet?" Hestia whispered. The red of their shirts hurt her eyes. She never liked warm colours. All of them lacked outlines, instead weaving in between worlds in a fog of non-existent light.

She wanted to say it was black, but she knew somewhere, that it was more than that. There was simply a lack of colour, light being swallowed by the three men.

"You don't know of the Federation's Starfleet? Wow, you must have really hit your head" said one. She instantly hated that one. What a cocky brat. He had something the other two did not however; a voice.

The others twitched their faces in a mockery of a real creature. As if realising the gig was up, they trembled and shuddered and shifted into each other. Slowly they all became one person.

"M-Maybe? But could-could-could you… Please tell me what this place… Is?" her own voice skipped like a faulty record. Hestia wasn't sure how she should sound exactly.

She did know that how she was trying to sound was incorrect and it hurt. Her eyes drooped, and she regretted being back in possession of all four of her limbs. They ached as if she'd been walking for miles. Hestia wanted to go home.

"It's the USS Discovery. It's one of the science space vessels, it's the smallest but it's got more stamina than you'd think" said the remaining man. He stood over her, curling above her lying form like a snake.

He stretched his thin lips into a smile and wrinkles graced his blue eyes. His rippling flesh was creepy. What he said was also creepy, but in a more terror-inducing manner.

"… A spaceship?!" she hissed. Despite the words being fully formed they twang with strange pitch. Her tonal inflections flickered like flies around a carcass. To try and speed up the process, she intentionally began trying to move her aching limbs.

Hestia moved her fingers as if they were trying to compose a piano song. Her chest heaved under the exertion. She tried to curl in on herself, but her legs refused to cooperate. A low groan hummed in her throat.

"Just, just wait a second, are you okay?" he asked. He was no longer smiling, but at least he became less fuzzy. He clearly had an outline. She guessed he was somewhere in his early-forties.

He held out his hand in her direction. It did not occur to her that he was trying to help her rise up. His hand remained static, hanging in the cold air.

"No" she admitted, "the only thing that's stopping me from vomiting is that I haven't eaten in like, hours."


	3. Break A Leg, Or Loose Them, Whatever

**WARNINGS: Vomiting, loss of legs**

She couldn't remember eating or even how she got on a spaceship of all things. Maybe she had been kidnapped by aliens. She never thought aliens could be Scottish.

"Well that's not very smart innit?" he quipped. He got tired of waiting for his help to be accepted. Leaning in, he tried to hook himself under her arms in an effort to pick her up. Hestia didn't think he'd have the strength to.

He was a mix of skinny and fat, if such a combination could be believed. Between his unnerving appearance, mysterious twin brothers and his sass, she was not in the mood to be touched.

"Fuck y-" she was cut off by acidic water sloshing forth from her mouth. Instantly he dropped her, moving a safe distance away from the splash zone.

The world around her dimmed, be it by her brain shutting down or her body jumping into slumber. Her throat burned but in the face of a long rest it seemed unimportant.

"Gross! Just wait a second, do not move, I'll be right back" he said. Dropping her rather harshly to the floor, he began to run out of the transporter room.

And with that the ginger ran off. She heard his thumping footsteps fade off.

"I'm sorry sir" she said meekly to the empty air. Her skull thrummed and she her vision turned dark. Her only saving grace was that her freezing flesh was warmed by something. Hestia could finally figure out where the buzzing was coming from. With her ear against the floor she could hear the machinery underneath. It was soothing in a way.

"I'm back! I brought tissues" came a yell from down the hall. The normal-looking man appeared with a toilet roll. He got on his knees as if he had the gall to clean up someone else's vomit but stopped short. A large grimaced was splayed obviously on his weathered features.

"Pass them here, I'll clean this up myself" she muttered. As if afraid to touch her, he passed the toilet roll to Hestia. It was hard for her to clean up her acidic mess, especially when she was lying in said mess, but she managed.

Hestia felt wrecked. She had begun to cry. She wanted to hide it, but she had almost used half the roll already. She peeled herself off the ground. She dabbed at her moist flesh, trying to ignore her own tears.

"Better?" Scotty finally spoke.

"… I can't feel-feel my l-legs."

"Oh God that's not good, come on, let's get you to Sick Bay" he said. With a lot of huffing, the taller man had managed to heave her into his arms. Thankfully she was at least almost a foot smaller than Montgomery Scott.

She wanted to fall asleep, but his hands and his neck were uncomfortably prickly. It also felt like any second he was going to drop her. They finally reached the Sick Bay. Thankfully, the doors opened on their own as soon as Scotty approached.

"Uh, Dr Culbert? Are you here?" he yelled into the room.

Hestia felt her air ways contract with desire. The room was obviously technologically superior to anything she could ever dream of getting her hands on. She wanted to rip herself out of his arms to explore. There were holographic screens and tools with strange wires and the whole entire room hummed with the buzz of electronics.

"He's with his husband, it's just me Scotty. You burn your hands again?" came a Southern voice, coming from deeper in the medical wing.

"Oh fuck…" she heard her keeper hiss. A Scottish man named Scotty? How apt. Hestia felt his fingers dig deeper into her back and legs.

"No, nope, in fact, it's actually not me who's hurt this time" Scotty said. He was quieter, as if anticipating the whipping of a lifetime. She heard the nervousness in his voice and felt fear rise in her throat.

Hestia did what she did best and acted. She dropped her head and closed her eyes, her body going limp. Scotty let loose a quiet stream of cussing.

"Then who is it?"

"This lass."

"Who the fuck is she?"


	4. An Adult Child Bride

She heard another figure's far away steps approach with swift steps. A rough hand pinched her cheek. Hestia practically jumped out of Scotty's arms, the stranger's nails catching on her cheek. She hit the ground hard. Looking up she saw the two other men looking at her with very differing expressions.

Scotty was visibly cringing, holding his arms close to his chest and looking down at her with an apologetic face. Dr Stranger was rubbing the bridge of his nose, scrunching his tired eyes shut. Hestia had no idea why she was supposed to trust such a scary old doctor.

"I don't actually know, now that you mention it" Scotty said, crouching down to her, "What is your name?"

"Me? Uh, it's… H-Hestia. Hestia Jones" she lied.

What kind of name was Hestia? She wasn't really comfortable with telling a bunch of strangers her actual name. It will most certainly create complications later down the line, but right now? Fuck these guys for stranding her on their spaceship.

"Well, Miss Jones, what on Earth are you doing on the USS Discovery? If you lie, you will be tried in a court of law for failing to comply to a Starfleet officer-"

"I brought her on board!" Scotty admitted. McCoy looked at him with a shocked expression, his face noticeably gaining wrinkles from the mere experience of dealing with the two. Eventually he just got sick of looking at the two. He pinched his brow and took a deep breath.

"Come on girl, mind sitting on the bed?" he said. She and Scotty shared a look.

"I can't feel my legs. I'm not even sure I can move them…" she whispered out. McCoy made her feel incredibly anxious, but it was probably just because Scotty was anxious too. The line of McCoy's mouth thinned, in either annoyance or nervousness. As he sat crouched down to try and pick her up, he gestured for Scotty to help.

"You want to tell me why you're bringing girls back on the ship when we're only a week away from shore leave?" McCoy snarked. Shocked, Scotty dropped her harshly on the bed. The doctor let out a grunt.

"I refuse to be this horribly accented Irish man's child bride" she quipped in her tired daze. Both of the men shivered at the disgusting idea of child brides. Hestia was torn between shame at her joke and joy at being able to disturb these strange douchebags.

"So Scotty… What the ever-loving hell is going on?" McCoy demanded.

"I didn't bring her on board on purpose! I was trying to fix the transporter. It short circuited and collapsed in on itself, and next thing I know I have this lady on my ship" he tried to explain.

Honestly, Scotty wasn't sure what happened himself. He felt incredibly guilty about however. Not only will he probably lose his job, he stranded this poor girl in space and without working legs.

"Why did you bring her here instead of to Kirk?" McCoy questioned as he began looking through cupboards.

"There's something wrong with her head" Scotty said. Ignoring Hestia's indignant look, he focused on how McCoy stilled for a second. He watched as Leonard McCoy started to turn around slowly.

"No I don't mean threatening, or at least I think, she seems pretty harmless. What I mean is, I think she caught amnesia-"

"Are you fucking serious?" McCoy said. He emerged out from the cupboards and began scanning the young woman. She flinched, waiting for herself to be slowly vaporized, only to feel her skin tingling slightly. The good Southern doctor examined his scanner as it let out numerous angry beeps. McCoy let out an exhausted sigh.


End file.
